Dunces and Dragons
by kratos's appreintice
Summary: The biggest crackfic, crossover, out of character story you will ever read. This is co-written by better looking twin and me. Some of the Naruto and ToS characters go on an adventure to find out their lives are messed up beyond the help of therapy.
1. Forming of the clubs

WARNING: This was written by 12 and 13 year old girls at around midnight high on sugar after watching a Naruto marathon including Itachi then playing Tales of Symphonia. A lot of stuff may not make sense, but that's okay, it's not supposed to. Also, the run-on sentences are supposed to be there, I know about them.and there will be majorly out of character characters.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything mentioned in this story.

Sheena was training in the forest when one of her dogs, Akamaru, because her life-long friend was Kiba, jumped on her head and started whining. Then a rattlesnake slithered in the clearing towards Sheena. Akamaru jumped off Sheena's head, and started fighting with the snake, while rolling in a dust cloud.

"Akamaru, no! Don't try to be a hero!" Sheena yelled.

Then Sasuke walked past the clearing. "Sorry Akamaru, but this guy's really sexy." Sheena then followed Sasuke to his village.

When they got there a large crowd of girls surrounded Sasuke. "Hey good looking, where have you been?"

"What took so long?"

"Will you merry me?"

"HE IS MINE!" Sheena yelled.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

Sheena ignored his question and killed all of her competition, except for Sakura, and Naruto who was following Sakura. "Hey Sasuke, wanna go on a date?" Sakura asked.

Then Akamaru, the snake, and Stone Cold Steeve Austin from WWE wrestling appeared. Stone Cold saw the snake, pulled him out of the scrape, poured beer down its throat, and Sone Cold Stunned the snake. The angry rattlesnake then pulled Stone Cold Steeve Austin into the scrape.

Then they rolled into Sakura and Naruto, bringing them into the scrap. Then they rolled into a river that appeared out of nowhere and everyone drowned and died except for Akamaru who knew how to dogpaddle and swam back to shore.

Then Akamaru jumped back on Sheena's head. Then Desians appeared."You! You're one of the girls with Lloyd Irving. And you're with the girl that's with Lloyd Irving. ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Desians attacked. Sasuke attacked too, with various fire style jutsus. "I call upon the decyple of everlasting ice. I summon thee, come, Celcius!"

Celcius then appeared and froze all the Desians. They were happy, so happy they were froze in varius corny happy poses. "That was cool, do you think you could teach me how to do it?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure!" Sheena said.

Then, randomly blood tranfusion material appeared in a cloud of smoke on the ground and they had a blood transfusion.Then Sheena taught Sasuke how to summon. Sasuke summoned Efreet, who saw some people who owed him a lot of money, so he set their house on fire and left.

Then randomly Itachi appeared. "Itachi Uchiha! Prepare to die!" Sasuke said charging up Chidori.

"Don't mind me, I'm just picking up garbage." Regal said, using one of the stick-on-a-needle things and a bag.

Sheena then stepped inbetween Sasuke and Itachi. "Don't hit him he's as sexy as you are. In fact, he looks alot like you. Is he related to you?" Sheena said.

"He's my older Brother." Sasuke said.

"Oh. But family shouldn't fight each other." Sheena said.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. Truce?" Itachi asked.

"Alright, Truce." Sasuke said.

"I didn't mean to destroy our clan. I just needed to test the limits of my abilities." Itachi said.

"What about me? What am I supposed to do now? Kisame asked.

"Um...excuse me? Could you move for a second? You're standing on my chocolate bar." Regal said.

But Kisame did not move. So Regal picked Kisame up with one hand, grabbed the choclate bar with the other, and set Kisame down. Then Presea ran by, grabbed the Chocolate Bar out of Regals hand, ran into the forest, and ate. But she forgot to unwrap it, so she choked on the plastic and died.

"Screw you all. I'll go find something else to do." and Kisame walked off.

Then Lloyd and Kratos appeared. "There you are Sheena. We need to go defeat Mithos." Lloyd said.

"Aww,... but these guys are sexy. Come to think of it, so are you two." Sheena said.

Everyone slooooowly backed away from Sheena.Then Mithos appeared, floated towards Lloyd and Kratos, and raised his hand to hit them. "You evil bastard!" Sheena yelled, then killed Mithos.

"Hey, all four of you guys are sexy. Wanna form a hot guys club? And there'd be a rabid fangirl section. I'd be in that part." Sheena said.

"Okay." All the males said, and the hott guys club was formed.

**With Kisame**

Kisame walked around, trying to find a new life now that his was over with Itachi and I don't mean that gayly. Then he saw Zabuza and Haku. Zabuza was sharpening his Guilitine Sword and Haku was sharpening his senbon.

"Hey, you have a big sword too. Wanna form a big swords club?" Kisame asked.

"Sure. This is my assistant, Haku. I am Zabuza.." Zabuza said.

"Hmmm... Now that we're a club, what should we do?" Kisame asked.

"We should open a shop." Zabuza said.

"Yes, but what kind?" Kisame pondered.

"Good question. Yes, what kind?" Zabuza wondered.

While the two men debated, Haku sighed. "How about a weapons shop that specailizes mainly in swords?" He suggested.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Why didn't I think of that?" Kisame said.

So they went to find a building to rent, threatened the landlord with their big swords, got it rent free, opened up the shop, and made Haku do all the work while they talked about big swords. Then Shikamaru came up to Zabuza and Kisame.

"Hey, can I join the big swords club?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, you don't have a sword. Go join the hott guys club." Kisame said.

"Well all right." Shikamaru said.

So he went to go find the hott guys club. Once he found them he went over to them. "Hey, can I join the hott guys club?" He asked.

"No. Go join the Big swords Club. Now get out of here before I kill you!" Sheena yelled.

Fearing for his life, cause he just got htreatened by an angry woman, Shikamaru ran back to the big swords club. "Hey, can I join the Big Swords Club? I have a sword." Shikamaru then minipulated his shadow to look like a sword and held it in his hand.

Then Raine fell out of the sky and broke through the roof. She got up and dusted herself of, then smacked Shikamaru upside the head. "That's not a sword you idiot. It's shadow manipulation, like the art of the Summon Spirit. Wait, when did you learn the art of the Summon Spirit."

Raine then took out her staff and knocked Shikamaru out. "Umm... Why don't you go join the rabid fangirl part of the Hott Guys Club?" asked a shaking Kisame.

"Depends, who are the guys?" Raine asked, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"Umm, Sasuke, Lloyd, Itachi, and Kratos." Zabuza answered.

"OMG! Kratos! I'm outta here!" Raine said as she ran off to find to find the Hott Guys Club.

Then she found them . "Hey, can I join the rabid fangirl part of the Hott Guys Club?" Raine asked.

"Sure, I guess." Sheena said.

Then they went into the woods to go to Sheena's house, when they saw Presea's dead corpse. Luckily, Sheena had a life bottle with her, which she poured over Presea's head. Presea sat up swiftly yelling "I live!"

"Hey, Presea, you wanna join the rabid fangirl part of the Hott Guys Club?" Sheena asked.

"Sure." Presea said, getting up and following them.

They walked the rest of the way through the woods, untill they reached an empty clearining. Suddenly, out of thin air, a giant house appeared. No one had ever saw it before, but it had a cardboard sign on it that said "Sheena's House", so they went in.

It was big.

And wooden.

And dark.

With a giant closet.

"What should we do now?" Raine asked.

Sheena thought for a moment. "Hmm... How about play spin the bottle?"

Okay, I 'm sorry for telling you all that I wouldn't be able to post for a while. I found It's easier to type and work on

kickboxing while grounded, seeing as its the only things I am aloud to do. But, I must ask, since my friend and I

laughed so hard while making this up, did you laugh while reading it. Also, if you want to see something happen,

let me know. Cause my friend and I need stuff to fill in the parts we forgot. Please reveiw. Also, I'm trying to get a

fic running called 100 Ways to Kill Zelos. If you want to be in it, let me know and tell me what you want to be

called, if you're male or female(sorry, im not good at telling that) and a dicrpition of your personality.


	2. Spin the bottle and Bobism

**Me:** (singing) We're going into the abyss, the dark deep abyss. We're going into the dark abyss of no return with a guide who can't drive...

**Better Looking Twin:** ...

**Me: **You should be more cheerful like Presea as co-authoress of this fic.

**Twin: **Presea's not cheerful.

**Presea:** What is cheerful?

**Me:** THIS CHAPTER DEFIES THE LAWS OF PHYSICS! SHEENA, SAY THE DISCLAIMER!

**Sheena:** That is, Presea. Apprentice does not own Tales of Symphonia.

**Twin:** No Sheena. She just escaped from a happy place.

**Me:** No I didn't. Remember, you helped write this. On with the story.

---------------------------------

Sheena found a ketch-up bottle and returned to the group. The group then formed a circle. Then Gaara and Shino fell though the roof. Raine went to the center of the circle and spun the ketch-up bottle. And it spun. And spun . And spun some more. Yep, it spun fast.

It landed on Lloyd. As a result, Sheena ordered Shino to put a bug in the closet and for Gaara to put his third eye in the closet. Lloyd and Raine went in the closet, shut the door, and did nothing. Because they were eating peanut butter.

Meanwhile, outside of the closet, Sheena was strangling both Shino and Gaara for a status report. "They're just leaning against the wall." Shino gasped.

"Eating peanut butter." Gaara finished.

"What kind?" Sheena asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Crunchy." Gaara said.

"Okay." Sheena said, letting the two go.

Then Raine and Lloyd walked out of the closet perfectly normal. No, wait. They were dancing like monkeys and shoving bananas up their noses. Presea then spun the bottle. It spontaneously combusted. But it kept spinning. Then Kratos and Itachi started break dancing.

When the flames dissapeared, the bottle pointed at Kratos. Kratos and Presea went into the closet and leaned against the wall. Then they were abducted by 37 aliens who all strangely looked like Tom Cruise. Meanwhile, Sheena was strangling Shino and Gaara for a status report. "They're just standing there." Shino gasped.

"Being abducted by aliens. They all look like Tom Cruise. All 37." Gaara finished.

Everyone slooowly backed away from the closet. Then Kratos and Presea appeared in a green light, perfectly normal. No, wait. They had green hair. Then Sheena spun the bottle. It turned into a tree. And kept spinning.

Then it stopped and turned back into a ketch-up bottle. Which was pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke and Sheena went into the closet. Sheena unmercifully glomped Sasuke.

Outside the closet

Meanwhile Presea, for reasons she did not know, was strangling Gaara and Shino for a status report. Shino merely let out a whistle.

"They're making out man. WOOT! Go Sasuke! I knew you always had it in you!" Gaara said.

Gaara and Shino resorted to whistles and cheering at the hott scene they were witnessing. Presea had long since let go of the two.

Inside the closet.

Sheena and Sasuke were totally making out now. Then Shino's bug farted, and they walked out. The looks on their faces resembled that of a drunkard sniffing dope while choking on a pretzel. And they were drooling slightly.

They all thought the game was over, but alas it was not. Sango fell up through the floor. "Can I play?" She asked, "I brought yams as an offering."

"Ooooo, Yams." Everyone said.

Then the Hott Guys Club The Rabid Fangirls Gaara and Shino devoured the yams. "Yes, you may play." Sheena said.

So Sango grabbed the bottle and threw it. It hit Itachi in the head. So Itachi and Sango walked in the closet. Then they started juggling sharks. In other words, Kisame's children. Meanwhile outside of the closet, Sheena was strangling Shino and Gaara for a status report. "They're just standing there." Shino gasped.

"Juggling Kisame's kids." Gaara finished.

"Oh, okay." Sheena said, letting them go.

Then Itachi and Sango walked out of the closet, perfectly normal. No, wait. They were chugging ferns. Oh, look at them ferns go.

With The Big Swords Club

Zabuza and Kisame were staring at Shikamaru's body, debating on weither or not to put BBQ sauce on him, tie him to a stick, and put him over a fire. Mmm... Shikakabob. But the health inspector came in, saw Shikamaru's body, thought he was dead, and shut them down.

So Haku, Zabuza, and Kisame walked outside with all the cash they had made."Well, the weapons shop was a bust. What should we do?" Zabuza asked.

Kisame looked around at the many, many Ramen shops around them. "I know! We'll open a Ramen shop! It'll make millions since it'll be the only one in this part of town!" Kisame exclaimed.

Then it rained chairs, dust bunnies, and expired milk., thus destroying all the Ramen shops. "Where will we get a Ramen shop though?" Kisame asked.

Haku reached into his sash and pulled something out. "What is that boy?" Zabuza asked.

"A Ramen Shop Seed." Haku said, planting it.

"You're brilliant Haku." Zabuza said.

Then they started doing the twist while popping popcorn in their pants to celebrate Haku's brilliance. Then Haku watered the seed and all the surrounding land within a Ramen Shop radius using the water from politics, thus ridding the world of politics since politics are shallow.

The whole world cheered, as did Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Sylvarant, Tethe'alla, Symphonia, and me. They were heavily rewarded with Ramen supplies. Then the Ramen Shop sprouted.

The Big Swords Club carried everything inside and opened the shop. Then Zabuza and Kisame made Haku do all the work while they talked about big swords. Naruto and Sakura crawled out of the river. They were on fire.

Then flames fell from the sky and they were no longer on fire. "Hey Sakura? Can we go get some Ramen?" Naruto asked.

"No. We're not going all the way back to Konaha just so you can get some Ramen." Sakura said.

"But there's a Ramen shop right there." Naruto said.

"All right then." Sakura said.

Then, using the power of Bob, they levitated across the clearing to the Ramen shop. They went in and Naruto ordered Ramen, which Haku made. Naruto ate it. And Haku made more, which was gone as soon as he handed it to Naruto, who ordered more and more.

Haku cooked fast, working his hands to the bone. But Naruto was working faster than Haku could cook, who was currently doing the macarina while cooking because it was raining green spandex.

Five seconds later

Naruto and Haku narrowed their eyes at each other, twitching. They had small platypuses on their heads. "Miso!" Naruto yelled as Haku used the last of the ingredients and made Miso Ramen.

He threw it in the air towards Naruto mouth. Then it dissapeared cause Stitch intercepted and ate the Ramen. Then Sakura and Naruto dissapeared into the middle of nowhere, where Naruto started praying. "Thank you Bob, for that awesome meal. In Bob's name I pray, Ramen."

He looked over at Sakura who had turned emo, and was wearing black leather. She too was praying. "Satan, please let my death be soon. Let it be slow and painful so I bleed a lot. In Satan's name I pray, Hell."

Then Sakura looked up and saw female Gothic hippies and flying toast. With butter. And jelly. The hippies came up to Sakura. "Yo. Peace dudette." One of them said.

"Who the hell are you? Blah blah blah, slitting my wrists." Sakura said, attempting to slit her wrist with a piece of flying toast.

"You need to find your center dudette. Relax, go with the flow, feel the love. It's not good to be so tense." The Hippie said.

Then the Hippie behind her spoke up. "I'm Bob, and she's Bobert. Then there's Bobita, Bobana, Bobalina, Bobby, Bobeta, and Joe."

Sakura then woke up, and her heart increased back to its original size. "You hear that? I think I'll go help Who-Ville celebrate Christmas." With that, Sakura was off.

With the Hott Guys Club

The Hott Guys Club The Rabid Fangirls Shino and Gaara Sango who was now a rabid Fangirl walked out of the house, pondering what to do next. "How about something fun?" Lloyd asked.

Sheena giggled slightly. "You mean as fun as what we were doing earlier?" Sheena asked before looking at Sasuke and breaking into a fit of giggles.

They both still had the look on their face that resembled a drunkard sniffing dope while chocking on a pretzel. Presea and Kratos still had green hair. Lloyd and Raine were still shoving bananas up their noses and dancing like monkeys.

Sango and Itachi were still chugging ferns. Kratos and Itachi were still break dancing. Shino's bugs had eaten a bean burrito, so they were still farting. And the Ketch-up bottle was currently a jumping spinning tree on fire. Yep, look at it go.

-----------------------------

**Me: **Did anyone see where the laws of physics were defied? Huh? Huh?

**Twin: ** Get help.

**Me: **You first, Ms. Pessimistic. Did the randomness and funniness live up to any and all expectation? Huh? Huh?

**Twin:** Again, get help you optimistic tree hugging hippie.

**Sheena:** While they get whatever joy they get from making fun of each other, Review and answer their questions. Maybe they'll stop. Who am I kidding. Just review please, for cookies.


	3. Amusement Park of Doom

**Me: ** THIS CHAPPIE CONTAINS A FISHIE TRYING TO MATE! NO LEMONS THOUGH!

**Twin: ** I wanna another spokesperson.

**Me: ** Who?

**Twin: ** Naruto.

**Me: ** Okay. (Naruto appears out of a box of band-aids from the demension of Fred) But I want Sasuke.

**Twin: **Fair enough. (Sasuke appears out of a pencil eraser from the demension of Earl) Ah, screw this. Naruto, Presea, come on. We're going to Flordia. Itachi, you drive. (leaves with Naruto, Presea, and Itachi)

**Me:** NO! DON'T LEAVE ME TWIN!

**Sheena: ** Hey, you wanna say the disclaimer?

**Sasuke:** Why not. Twin and Appreintice own nothing.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Current Crossovers include: Tales of Symphonia, Naruto,Real Life, WWE Wrestling, Inuyasha, Lilo and Stitch, Skies of Arcadia:Legends.

Future Crossovers: SpongeBob SquarePants, Dora the Explorer, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Final Fantasy VII, Tales of the Abyss, Dragon Ball Z, Final Fantasy X, The Legend of Zelda: Orcirina of Time, Lufia: Rise of the Sinistrals.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

With The Big Swords Club, In the Middle of Amusement Park Country

Zabuza and Kisame sat there, each counting half the money they received from Naruto's Ramen purchases. "I got three million and elevendy-two." Zabuza said.

"And I got five million and fifteen thirty-seconds." Kisame said.

"Which is..." Zabuza trailed, thinking.

After a few moments, "A lot." Kisame concluded.

"The Ramen shop made six million, five hundred seventy-two thousand, thirty-six dollars and fourty-one cents." Haku said.

"Thank you Haku, how did you do that?" Zabuza asked.

"I made and sold all the ramen. Therefore, I mentally recorded the purchase rate, sales tax, quantity, and the amount of green spandex fall. But I have one question." Haku said.

"What is it?" Zabuza asked.

"How did you ever get accepted in the business world when you only have a kindergarden academic education?" Haku asked.

"I told you not to tell anyone about that!" Zabuza yelled.

"Sorry." Haku said.

"What should we open next?" Zabuza asked.

"I wanna amusement park." Kisame said childishly, staring wide-eyed at the amusement parks. Then it rained chromosomes, energy perimids, and black mold, thus destroying the amusement parks.

"Where will we get an amusement park?" Zabuza asked.

"I'm on it." Haku said, getting an amusement park seed out of his sash.

"Didn't you have a weapons shop seed?" Zabuza whined.

"No, they were sold out of weapons shop seeds." Haku said as he pushed the dirt back over the seed and watered it with the accumulated green spandex. The ground rumbled as the amusement park sprouted and grew.

"I... It's beautiful!" Kisame yelled, running over and hugging the fishstick stand.

"I... I've never seen anything like it!" Zabuza said as he ran into the pink tutu store.

"Ah what the hell." Haku said as he walked into the bar to drink his troubles away before he was forced to work.

With the Hott Guys Club

The Hott Guys Club, the Rabid Fangirls, and Gaara and Shino were eating oatmeal. Starbucks banana cappichino flavored. Like they had been. For the past three weeks. "Well, that was fun. But weren't we supposed to do something fun?" Lloyd asked, then started burping the Portugese alphabet backwards.

Sheena looked at Sasuke, then giggled herself into a half-conscience state. "Lady Sheena! Snap out of it! Get ahold of yourself ma'am! " said a Valuan Soldier from Skies of Arcadia: Legends. He then poured pikle-juice deep fried in tomatoe juice mixed with loqua that a horse had peed in on Sheena and bitch-slapped her.

"Ah, thank you." Sheena said.

"No problem." the soldier said.

"Hey, you're De Loco's Vice Captain, right?" Sheena asked.

"Yes ma'am." The Vice Captain said.

"Tell De Loco I said hi." Sheena said.

"Will do." The Vice Captain said.

"Thank you, you're dismissed." Sheena said.

"Not a problem ma'am." The Vice Captain said as he disappeared into the earth right before lightning struck where he had been standing a mere 0.0000000000572461052 seconds earlier.

"That reminds me of when Sheena killed Mithos." Lloyd said.

Somewhere in Hell

Mithos sneezed his head off. And they never found it. MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Back with The Hott Guys Club

Explosions made of Harry Potter books surrounded the group and they were exploding. Once the smoke made of peanutbutter cleared, everyone saw hundreds of flyers on the ground. Kratos moonwalked over and picked one up. "Oh, Oh! Why don't we go to an amusement park?" Kratos suggested.

"OMB! That's a great idea!" Sheena said, trying to resist the urge to look at Sasuke. Alas, it was too strong and they ran too each other and made out. Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the ear and started walking to the amusement park.

Presea, for reason she did not know, grabbed Sheena's ear. Then they went to the amusement park.

At the Amusement Park

As they walked through the gates, they were greeted by a pink tutued Zabuza. "Hello, and welcome to The Awsomest Amusement Park of Doom." Zabuza greeted.

"Thank you, kind sir." Kratos said.

"OMB!" Itachi screamed.

"What?" Everyone else asked before they started dancing on strip poles that appeared out of a puff of smoke.

"I knew it!" Itachi exclaimed.

"Knew what?" Kisame asked, munching on a box of fishsticks.

"Why, this explains everything! Why you borrowed a pair of my boxers. Why you walked in on me while I was using the can. When I was taking a shower!" Itachi said.

"What the hell you talkin' 'bout boy?" Kisame asked, eating more fishsticks.

"YOU GAY FISH BOY!" Itachi yelled.

"What the fuck man? Okay, what the fuck? The first thing was 'cause somebody left fishie dodo in my pants again, and I didn't have any clean boxers left. The other two things were 'cause I had to whiz really bad. So what makes you think I'm gay?" Kisame said.

"Look at what you're eating. Fishsticks. Fish_sticks._" Itachi said.

"Look, you want me to prove to you I'm straight?" Kisame asked. Itachi nodded. "Okay, I'll prove I'm straight." Kisame said, grabbing the fishlady that appeared out of a puff of smoke. After he dropped his box of fishsticks, Kisame graphically fucked the fishlady.

"That was the worst sex I've ever had! And for that, I'm going to kick your balls!" The fishlady said, and did just that before walking off.

"I bet it's 'cause you're only used to laying guys." Itachi said nonchantly.

"I am not and I'll prove it!" Kisame said, grabbing a random gay fishdude and graphically fucked the fishdude.

"That was the worst sex I've ever had! And for that I'm going to punch your balls!" the fishdude said, and did just that before walking off.

"Or maybe your just a bad lover. I ,on the other hand, am the best lover in the world. Isn't that right girls?" Itachi asked. Every girl in the world screamed yes.

"But you're a virgin Itachi. How could you have fucked every girl in the world?" Kisame asked.

"Tsukoyomi." Itachi said.

"So, wait a minute. You're telling me you mind raped every chick in the world." Kisame said.

"You can't rape the willing." Itachi smirked. Kisame walked off, having lost all confidence in being a man.

"Come on, let's go ride a roller coaster. How about the one called, 'Your Death Ride'?" Sheena asked.

"Sure, why not?" Everyone else said. They walked under the arch that said 'Your Death Ride' and saw a sea of dead bodies.

"Wow, the props sure are convincing." Presea said. On the ride entrance, they saw Haku. "Hey, didn't Kakashi Chidori you after Naruto went fox on your hide?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, yeah. But if you haven't noticed, people get revived a lot in this demension. I mean, I killed you, but you're here." Haku said.

"No, you didn't kill me. You just put me in a temporary death-like state." Sasuke said.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that man. I really didn't want too." Haku said.

"It's okay, I totally understand." Sasuke said.

"Anyway, wanna ride the coaster? It's free of charge for you guys." Haku said.

"Sure, why not? Blahbity blabity blah." Everyone said. They got in the cars along with Ino, Tenten, Temari, Genis, Naruto, Sakura, and a bunch of unimportant people. Haku pressed the shiny button that had 'Doom' written on it in an untranslatable language.

The train pulled the train high above the planet's atmosphere. Sheena looked down, then applied a death grip hug on Sasuke. The train went over the peak and began it's decent. Once back into the atmosphere, the cars holding all the unimportant people, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino broke and fell off the tracks because the supports on the car had turned into malicous glow-in-the-dark stars.

Explosions raged as the cars hit the ground, but noone was harmed. Wait, they were dead, Does that count as harm? Yes, it does. It does? Yep. Damn, okay, they were harmed. But it was just a little case of death. No big deal.

The train continued it's course, going upside-down on the macaroni and honey loops. The car holding Genis and Presea broke and fell off. They clung to each other before a giant pink parachute deployed from Presea's ribbon. It had the words 'The Love Doctors' written on it.

So, for the hell of it, Genis and Presea had a hot make-out session. They landed safely and burped off into the sunset on the west side of the park, ignoring the sunrise on the east, the full moon on the north side, and the door to hell on the south side.

The train set straight again and Raine, Sango, Gaara, and Shino's cars went flying off the tracks. They're now on the 'Where Are They Now: Bitch Slap Version' show. The train went around a curve and the cars holding Kratos, Itachi, Lloyd, Sasuke, and Sheena flew off.

They landed safely, of course, because Bob likes Sheena and sexy guys. Tenten and Temari pulled safely into the station and got out. As they passed Haku, they gave him a flirty wink. A bucket of lava poured itself on Haku's head before going off to test it's strenght.

Haku saw Tenten and Temari laughing, leaning on each other for support before he mentally undressed them. A red siren light flashed as the health inspector walked in and saw the sea of dead bodies. Shaking his head, he checked the 'Fuck no, these people have mental problems' box on his clipboard, thus shutting them down. Again.

The amusement park shrivel up into the ground and people just stood there because they had no lives.

--

**Me:** (sulking) Why did she leave me?

**Sheena: ** Cheer up, I'm sure she'll come back.

**Me:** You think so?

**Sheena:** Yeah, you're best friends. Craziest people I've ever met, but you guys have been through a lot together. She'll be back.

**Me:** Yeah, you're right. What I don't get is why she went to Florida. She can't swim and she's too dumb to read a map. Although I guess that's why she took Itachi with her.

**Sheena:** There you go, that's better. Please reveiw people.


	4. Marriage and Raining Colettes

**Me:** (sulking) Why did she leave?

**Twin,Itachi,Presea,and Naruto:** (walks back in)

**Me: **YOU'RE BACK! (Might Guy style hugs twin, hugs Naruto and Presea, glomps Itachi) How was Flordia?

**Twin:** It sucked, go away.

**Me:** Why, what happened?

**Twin:** None of your frickin' business! And if you hug Naruto again, I'm gonna whomp you one!

**Naruto:** Wow... Girls fighting over me...

**Me:** I'm sorry but you wish!

**Naruto:** (sulks)

**Twin's shoe:** The idiots do not own Tales of Symphonia or any other copy righted things in this story.

**Everyone:** (looks at twin's shoe) WTF!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sheena and the Hot Guys Club ate their way out of a pile of tamangos they were in, since the roller coaster car had turned into that upon landing. Once out, Sheena jumped up and dusted the water melon juice from the tamangos off herself.

"Let's do that again!" Sheena, Sasuke, and Kratos yelled in unison. Lloyd put on a pair of those incredibly dorky glasses that somehow make you look smarter that he had found as a prize in one of the tamangos.

"That's Doctor Professor Lloyd to you!" he yelled. Itachi made a few hand seals.

"Sexy Image no Jutsu!" he cried, and a giant mirror appeared out of the ground. "Look at the mirror." Itachi ordered. Everyone but Sasuke did so.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" he whined. Itachi grabbed his ear, spinning him around to face the mirror.

"Tsukoyomi!" Everything turned black and white as everyone was once again in the roller coaster car. "For the next 72 hours, relive that ride!" Everyone, including Itachi, heard Itachi's voice say.

Sheena tsuko-grabbed Itachi by his Akatsuki cloak and tsuko-made out with him. "Thank you Itachi!" she yelled. Suddenly, they were mauled by pink bunnies.

"Gah! Control your Tsukoyomi!" Kratos yelled between bunny bites.

"I caaaaaan't." Itachi said, his voice shaky from the bunnies.

"Why not?! You did well enough on me those two times!" Sasuke demanded in rage.

" 'Cause I'm trying to plan the death of your daughter!" Itachi yelled. Everything, the coaster, the bunnies, the noise, the buckets of lava at the 'Test Your Strength' booth, stopped.

A few moments of silence passed. Wait, why are you all praying? "Well, you said a moment of silence." Sheena stated. I was describing the moment! There was a group 'ohhh...'.

"Wait, did you say kill my daughter? What the fuck Itachi, I'm twelve. I'm not like you, the boy who mind-raped--"

"You can't rape the willing." Itachi interrupted.

"Fine, the boy who mind-fucked every chick in the world by the age of seventeen." Sasuke finished. Itachi smirked, then shook his head.

"I didn't say kill your daughter you psychopath. I said I've never self tsukoyomied, so I don't know how to control it." Itachi said. Yes you did. "No I didn't." Suddenly, Alex from Wizards of Waverly Place appeared on the front of Itachi's car.

"Some are clever, some are kind, but now, all must speak their mind." Alex chanted. "I get my five dollars now, right?" Five dollars appeared in her hand. "Thanks! Bye!" Then Alex disappeared.

Another moment of silence passed. Dammit you all! Stop praying! There was a group 'sorry' before Itachi burst into tears, grabbing onto his little brother and crying into his tsuko-white shirt.

"I'm sorry Sasuke! I did say I was planning the death of your daughter! I know you don't have one yet, but someday, you will. And when she's old enough, I'm gonna kill her." Itachi sobbed.

Sasuke awkardly patted him on the back. Then, the Tsukoyomi disappeared and they all laid in the feild, out cold. As Tsunade randomly walked by, in search of an item unknown, she looked over to see the four hot guys and the fangirl outer than a hobo is on money.

She searched the bodies, coming up with a bottle of booze from both Itachi and Kratos, Lloyd's tamango prize, a box of Elmo's ABC juice from Sasuke, and Curious George fruitsnacks from Sheena.

After putting on the glasses, eating the fruitsnacks, and pocketing the liquids, Tsunade cracked her knuckles as she got down on her knees. A green chakra shrouded her hands, then she placed them on each person's forhead until they woke up, one by one.

Once she was done, she studied Sheena before a surprised look crossed her face. "Anko, when'd you change your outfit?" Tsunade asked.

"Hey, those are mine!" Lloyd yelled as he pointed to his glasses before charging at the Fifth Hokage. Tsunade merely sidestepped and touched Lloyd's neck with one finger. His arms started flailing as his legs stopped.

"They're mine now. You got a problem with that, you little snot?" Tsunade asked.

After several minutes of uselessly trying to get up, Lloyd cried out, "Daddy, help! I can't move!" Kratos walked over to his son and examined him for a few seconds before touching his neck. Lloyd got back to his feet.

Tsunade looked at Kratos. "Wow, you're pretty badass." she stated. Kratos looked back at Tsunade.

"Yeah, thanks, I know." Kratos said in one of his most badass tones.

"So what'd you do with the electricity?" Tsunade asked. Kratos spun around, opened up his hand, and released so much electrical energy that it vaporized the tree oppisite of him. "Wow, you really are badass. I didn't release that much."

"I can't help it. It just comes naturally." Kratos stated badassly.

"Wait, who's Anko?" Sheena asked. A black ball flew through the air towards the trees. The cloth started coming undone, two kunais staked it to a tree, and a woman fell from it. The cloth fell to reveal a banner that read 'Second Proctor of the Chuunin Exams, Anko Mitarashi' in white writing.

"I'm Anko, you got a problem with that?" the hot blooded woman asked. Sheena stared at Anko with the intesnsity a Sasuke fangirl stares at a picture of Sasuke without a shirt. Sexy...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sorry. Anko stared at Sheena for a moment before her eyes widened. "Sheena? I haven't since you we're two sis."

"Sis?" Sheena asked. Anko looked over at Kratos before smiling.

"Hey, he looks pretty badass." Anko stated.

"He is." Tsunade replied. Kratos just stood there badassly.

"Hey, I'm badass too." Itachi said, bringing both kunnoichi's attention to him.

"Yes you are..." they drooled in unison. Wait a second, Tsunade, Anko, you weren't here in the original story. Thanks for your services, now shoo. A bottle of booze appeared in front of Tsunade that was the same size and the busty blond Hokage, and a can the same size as Anko filled with dumplings appeared in front of her.

Happy, both girls disapeared with their gifts. "Wait! She still has my glasses!" Lloyd whined. He was ignored.

"Sooo... what now?" Sasuke asked. A wedding ring appeared in each of their hand, and a teenage preacher with a Boble in his hands appeared in front of them. The Hott Guys Club and fangirl stared at him.

"I think this is a sign to get married..." Sheena trailed. Kratos belched in response as a giant sign reading 'Here's your sign' fell from the sign. "Let's all get married!" The teenage preacher began reading from the Boble, his voice a nasily drawl.

He finally got to the 'I do's after putting every catapillar surrounding the area into a diabetic coma. "You may kiss the bride." One at a time, each of the hot guys kissed Sheena, putting the kunnoichi fangirl on cloud nine.

"So what now?" Itachi asked before breaking it down bad boy style.

"Let's go on an adventure!" Sasuke chirped. They appeared on a lake.

"How about a picnic instead?" Itachi asked.

"Sure, but where?" Sheena asked. Lloyd pointed to a sign that said "Picnic Area' and had an arrow that pointed to a table top in the lake. Kratos ran to the shore and jumped, yelling, 'Cannonball!' as he tucked his body into a ball and collided with the water's surface.

Slowly, his head broke the surface of the water. Slowly, ever so slowly, he flipped his auburn locks back, the setting sun behind him making the water droplets glisten. Every Kratos fangirl in the area squealed at his perfection and sexiness. He had not a hair out of place.

Sasuke bitch slapped Sheena before they all followed Kratos' lead and joined him around the table. A feast appeared in front of them, and Lloyd and Sasuke dug in like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, you know something I just realized?" Lloyd asked, then continued without waiting for an answer. "We're finally free of Colette and her obsession of getting us obsessed with Barney like her!"

Suddenly, the sky rumbled as dark storm clouds rolled in, and it began raining. Soon, they were mauled by a shower of Colettes. The Hott Guys Club began screaming, except for Itachi, who looked pissed.

A dome of black flames apeared around them, burning the Colettes on contact. "Shut up!" he bellowed. Everyone stopped stop, drop, and rolling to look at him, then at the dome, and relaxed.

"That was stupid." Lloyd commented as they watched the Colettes lighten up, just to begin pouring down again. Itachi glared at Lloyd before opening a hole in the Ameratsu sheild above Lloyd.

The poor brunette screamed like a three year old girl at the dentist office getting her teeth drilled without being numbed first as he was once again mauled by the storm of Colettes.

After Itachi was satisfied that Lloyd had had enough, he closed the dome and burned the Colettes. "Why is it raining teenage blonds?" he wondered aloud. The downpour of Colettes increased ten fold.

"I think I got it!" Lloyd yelled.

"Indeed. If we say something that describes Colette-" or merely her name, the rain wil increase." Kratos concluded badassly. Everyone stayed silent until the rain stopped. The Colettes were stacked so high, it covered the entire dome, since the Colettes had gained immunity to the burning effects of the Ameratsu.

Suddenly, the Hansome Beast Trio, consisting of Might Guy, who hasn't ate in three years, Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki, all clad in green spandex, appeared on the endless piles of Colettes.

After one look at all the blonds, Guy turned to face the boys. "Never resort to cannibalism." he advised before he started eating the Colettes like Pacman eats dots. Shrugging, Lee and Naruto joined their leader. After the world was free of the Great Colette Flood, the trio disappeared.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Me:** Please don't call Sheena a whore or anything for now having four husbands. It's not her fault.

**Sheena:** Yeah, it's appreintice's and twin's.

**Me:** Yeah, a twelve and thriteen year old (though now I'm thriteen and twin's about to turn fifteen)+lots and lots of sugar+our crazy minds to begin with+ playing D&D at about 1 A.M. makes it hard to decide things.

**Twin:** It's not my fault! She played Sheena, not me!

**Me:** While I may be Sheena while we play, you're the Dungeon Master. You could have stopped us.

**Twin:**... ... ... ... Shut up.

**Sasuke:**Why do you bother staying with those two?

**Sheena:** They're entertaining, to say the least.

**Sasuke:** (shrugs) Hmph, I guess that's true.

**Itachi:** But they're idiots. And they argue all the time.

**Twin and Me:** Hey! We're still here you know!

**Me: **And we don't mean anything by it!

**Presea:** Before a real fight starts, I'm gonna take us out. Thanks for reading.

**Me:** Oh, and blame my mother for the late update for constantly grounding me and taking away my memory stick. Please reveiw. And whoever figures out what was missing in this chappie gets a pie!


	5. Courtroom Filler

**Me: **It's been I while since we've saw you guys. So welcome to this filler chapter, brought to you by twin's laziness to write her chapter.

**Twin: **Shut up. I'm not lazy.

**Itachi: **Coughsbegtodiffercough

**Twin:** I heard that.

**Me: **Yeah yeah. You have no right to speak until you write your chapter.

**Twin: **Whatever.

**Sasuke: **The idiots own nothing. And Lloyd the Attorney belongs to BurntheWriter.

**Me: **And Just a not, this is told from Twin's P.O.V. (kinda) as the Dingeon Master.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

You guys are in a room. Over on the far side, Cassius and Naticus are in a cell. A tough looking baliff with no name is gaurding the cell. There are two attornies, Lloyd Irving, whom this is his first trial, and Zelos Wilder. "Cool, I want Lloyd!" Cassius cries.

Silence! You don't get Lloyd! Lloyd is Naticus' lawyer. You get Zelos!

"No! I don't want Zelos! I want someone else! I want Lloyd!" Cassius yells while Naticus laughs at her.

Too bad! Anyway, Naticus' prosecutor is Sheena. Cassius' prosecutor is Colette. Cassius breathes a sigh of releif.

"Wait, why are we in jail?" Cassius asks.

Shut up! I'll get to that! Anyway, Genis Sage is your judge.

"Cool. Judge Sage." Cassius comments.

Yes. Judge Sage. Now, you two are on trial for killing Yuan Kafei!

"What?" Cassius and Naticus yell in unison.

"Why would I kill Yuan? I love him. He's awesome." Cassius asks.

"Order in the court!" Genis yells, beating his hammer thing on his desk. Raine appears and smacks him upside the head.

"Don't be rude." She scolds.

"Anyway, Colette, your up." Genis says, rubbing his head. Colette goes up in front of the stand.

"The defense calls Cassius to the stand." She chirps. Cassius disappears from the cell and suddenly appears in the witness stand. "Where were you the night of the murder?"

"My house, I think. Or your house at a party. I don't even know what night the murder was!" Cassius testifies. Genis starts beating his hammer on his podium.

"Order in my court!" Genis yells.

"I'm giving my freaking testimony!" Cassius yells in response.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please continue." Genis says before Raine smacks him in the back of the head.

"Anyway, we have video evidence that you were at the scene of the crime at the time of the crime. Why were you at Wal-Mart Cassius?" Colette asks.

"I had a girl emergency." Cassius responds.

"Then why were you in the cake aisle?"

"I had a sweet tooth craving."

"Did you kill Yuan Kafei or his new lover?"

"No!" Cassius cries. "I freaking love him! Why would I kill the object of my fangirl obsession?"

"Jealousy!" Colette responds. Sheena walks up to the defense stand. Murmurs ripple through the crowd. Genis starts beating his gravel again.

"Silence!" Genis yells, effectively silencing the courtroom. "Alright, she's done." Cassius reappeared by her lawyer Zelos, sulking all the while.

"The defense calls Naticus to the stand." Sheena says. Naticus appears in the defense stand in the same fashion as Cassius. "Where were you the night of the crime?"

"She forced me to!" Naticus cries. "She made me kill them!" Cassius gave him a deadpan look. "She threatened to beat me up!"

"I did not!" Cassius protests.

"Silence Cassius!" Genis cries.

"It's okay. Tell us your story honey." Sheena says, patting Naticus' hand. Cassius begins to bang her head against the wall as sympethetic murmurs ripples through the audience and jury.

"Well," Naticus begins. "I was in Wal-Mart, just minding my own business in the cake aisle. And then Cassius comes up and says 'Hey, kill Yuan and his lover or I'll beat you up!' I was scared she would beat me up, so I did it."

"I did not!" Cassius yells as she throws her hands in the air in exasperation. Genis bangs his gravel on his podium.

"Silence!" He yells as sympethetic murmurs ripple through the crowd. Cassius facepalms.

"Hey, I'm allowed to talk to my lawyer, right?" Cassius asks the ominous voice in the sky.

Yeah, sure. You're standing right next to each other.

"Hey, Zelos?" Cassius says, turning to face her lawyer. She _swallows hard_, holding down her pride and everything she lives for before speaking again. "If you prove the fact that I'm innocent, then you'll be a happy man."

"I'm already a happy man. I'm filthy rich and I have tons of hunnies." As if on cue, the girls in the audience started to cheer. Genis starts banging his gravel to silence him, but it was to no avail. Zelos merely raises his hand, effectively silencing the girls.

"Okay, so tell us again what happened." Sheena coaxes from Naticus.

"Like I said, I was standing near the cake aisle when Cassius came up to me. She gave me a soda and said here. Then we went in the cake aisle and killed them." Naticus says.

"She gave you a pop?" Sheena asks.

"Yes. It tasted like pepsi." Naticus answers.

"Ha! She must have drugged the pop or something." Lloyd exclaims.

"Um...yeah. She must have drugged it. When she gaveme the pop, I asked her what kind it was, and she said she didn't know. Then I drank it and it tasted like Dr. Pepper."

"So it tasted funny? Like it was drugged?" Lloyd asks.

"Er... yeah."

"He keeps changing his story... his story is obviously a lie..." Cassius mutters.

"Yeah, objection!" Zelos says, loud enough for the judge, jury, and people near the witness stand to hear. "He keeps changing his story. He must be lying."

"That's a good point." Genis says. "Naticus, are you lying in my courtroom?"

"I was just afraid she would beat me up." Naticus answers, feigning intimidation. At another round of sympethetic murmurs, Cassius starts to bang her head on the bars on the cell.

"Alright, well, you're done." Sheena says as Naticus poofs back to the area near the cell. Zelos squares his shoulders as he goes up to the stand.

"I call character witness Mithos Yggdrasil to the stand." Zelos says. Cassius groans as said blond appears on the stand. "Now, do you think Cassius is guilty of the crime of killing Yuan Kafei and his lover?"

"Yes." Mithos answers simply.

"That's not the answer we rehearsed." Zelos mumbles. "Anyway, do you think Cassius is a good person? Do you or do you not agree with the fact that she saved a puppy?"

"No. In fact, I'm pretty sure she killed the puppy." Mithos answers.

"What! I would never harm an animal!" Cassius yells.

"Yeah, you fed it a Cheerio and it choked and died." Mithos says.

"How was I supposed to know it choked?" Cassius asks.

"This is not what you were paid to say." Zelos quietly fumes.

"Oh yeah, I beleive she's innocent, blah blah blah." Mithos says.

"Now, I'm gonna ask you again: do you like Cassius?"

"Why would I? She killed me."

"Objection!" Cassius yells. "That was Lloyd's group that killed him. Besides, I'm half on the Mithos train."

Half on doesn't count, Cassius. And with that, Mithos disappeared from the stand.

"Now, next character witness I call to the stand is Cassius' little sister, C.J." Zelos says as a bratty, aneroexic looking brunette appears on the stand.

"Whatever she did, I'm sure she's guilty. Put her in the slammer, or better yet, do the world a favor and kill her." C.J. says before she is even asked anything.

"You can't ask her! She's my little sister who wants my life, loved ones, and happiness to be a living hell. She's biased." Cassius objects.

"Very true." Genis says. "Cassius, you take her place for this round of interrogation." Cassius then appears on the stand again by C.J. as Colette approaches them.

"Cassius, did you kill Yuan Kafei and his lover?" The blond girl asks.

"No! I would never kill Yuan. I freaking love him!"

"Then explain this! Roll the Wal-Mart security footage!" A giant projector screen fell from the ceiling. There was a black and white countdown from five commensed, then the cake aisle was visible. Naticus walks into the cake aisle, trying to look completely ganster.

Thirty seconds later, Cassius walks into the cake aisle. Thirty seconds after that, Yuan walks into the cake aisle with his arm around Kratos. After about thirty more seconds, two gunshots are heard before Cassius and Naticus run out of the cake aisle.

"See, that right there proves my innocence. Anyone who knows me knows that I can't hit the broadside of the barn." Cassius points out.

"Then how come they found gun residue on your hands at the police station?" Colette asks.

"I like handling guns. I was probably playing with some earlier that day." Cassius answers.

"Yeah, sure. Then what do you say to this?" Colette asks, holding up a purse with Cassius' name on it. She opened it up, showing the court Every last lock of Yuan's blue hair. There were shocked gasps all around.

"I admit, I do have a few locks of Yuan's hair, but not that much!"

"Yeah, sure. Now, how do you plead to the crime of killing Yuan Kafei and his lover, Kratos?"

"Wait, Yuan's gay?!"

"As if you didn't know! That's probably why you killed them. You were so jealous that you couldn't have Yuan, so you killed him so no one else could have him."

"That's rediculus!" Cassius screams as the crowd and jury start discussing the overwhelming evidence loudly. Genis bangs his gravel, unsuccesfully silencing the males in the crowd and the man on the jury. Zelos raises his hand, unsuccesfully silencing the two girls in the jury and the female half of the crowd.

"Shut up or I'll kill you all." Presea the baliff says in a monotone, near inaudible tone. The crowd, fearing her ax, immediately obeyed.

"Now, Cassius and Naticus, I would like for each of you to give your final testimonies." Genis says.

"People of the jury: I did not kill Yuan Kafei or Kratos. As I stated before, it could not of been me. The cause of death was a gunshot, and as anyone who know me is aware of, I can not hit the broad side of a barn. I was framed. I did not kill Yuan." Cassius says.

"She made me!" Naticus yells.

With that, the jury go into their room along with the judge. They came out about five seconds later. Cassius is biting her fingernails nervously. The first member of the jury, Regal Bryant, stands. "I find the defendant, Cassius... innocent of all charges." Cassius sighes in releif. "I find the defendant, Naticus... innocent of all charges." Regal sat down.

The second member of the jury... which is um... Colette, stands. "Wait!" Cassius protests to the voice in the sky. "Colette is a prosecutor. She can't be on the jury."

Too bad. I'm the Dungeon Master and I say she's on the jury.

"I find the defendants, Cassius and Naticus guilty of all charges!" Colette cries. The last member of the jury... umm... Forcystus, stands as Colette takes a seat.

"I find you both guilty." He said simply. Just as Genis was about to bring his gravel down as the final verdict, formally charging Naticus and Cassius guilty, the court room doors burst open. Everyone in the room turned to see Kratos and Yuan standing in the doorway.

Kratos appeared normal, but Yuan had a bullet hole in his forehead and had a purple wig on his head. "Hold on! Now, let me tell you what really happened. Naticus and Cassius were in the cake aisle when we got there. We talked for a bit before she misunderstood what I told her. I said that me and Kratos had watched a new show called 'My new Lover'."

"Cassius thought I had said that Kratos was my new lover, so she pulled out a _water gun_ and squirted me with it. This was no ordinary water gun. It was incredibly relistic, so real that it left gun residue on her hands and that the police mistook it for a real gun."

"After that, she dropped the gun and ran out of the cake aisle. What you guys didn't see was that Colette, hidden by her white behind the white cake boxes, jumped out with a real gun. She shot at Kratos. I tried to stop her, but the bullet went through my head."

"Then she sneezed and accidentally shot Kratos. After that, she cut off all my hair and framed Cassius." Yuan concluded. Everyone turns to look at Colette.

"Okay! I admit it!" She sobs. "I killed them! I wanted to marry Lloyd, so I asked Kratos. He said I had to wait until Lloyd was eighteen, which was a week later. I was so mad! I just couldn't wait! So I tried to kill Kratos, except Yuan got in my way. I was afraid of doing hard time, so I framed Cassius."

"Well, she is our friend, so I guess I'll just give her some community service." Genis said, shrugging as he brought down his gravel in the final verdict. The people of the courtroom merely shrugged as they filed out, except for Cassius, who was fuming over the fact that she would have got hard time or even death for something that Colette merely got community service for.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Twin: **You know, I didn't even know Colette did it until the end.

**Me, Itachi, Sasuke, Presea, and Sheena: **...

**Me: ** Do you know how hard it is to defend yourself in a trial where you have no clue what's going on?

**Sheena: **And on that note, please review.


End file.
